


一夜风流

by mio_mccartney



Series: Kasabian短篇集 [3]
Category: Kasabian
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_mccartney/pseuds/mio_mccartney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom在台上公然调戏Serge的后续。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一夜风流

**Author's Note:**

> 名字瞎起的  
> 总之就是看到一张图就很想写黄文所以就写了  
> 不知道怎么添加图片 就是Serge躺着 Tom骑他身上

演出一结束，Tom就被Serge压在了墙角。  
Serge的喉结上下滚动着，他用低沉粗哑的声音在Tom耳边说：“下次你要是再在台上做这种事，我就当场把你办了。”  
Tom露出一个恶作剧的微笑。他当然知道Serge说的是什么事情。刚才在演出的时候，Serge一激动直接躺在了地上，而Tom顺势跨坐在了他身上。Tom听到台下女粉丝的尖叫高了一个八度，同时满意地感觉到Serge的某个部位在身下一点点变硬。后半场演出Serge的动作明显有点僵硬，想到这里Tom忍不住咧嘴笑了。  
Serge看到自己的威胁并没有起到效果，更加怒火中烧。Tom的傻笑实在是太碍眼了，Serge没有多想就吻了上去。这是一个粗暴的吻，为了表达他的怒气，Serge用力咬了一下Tom的嘴唇。Tom从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟，探到Serge的下身，果不其然摸到了一个坚硬的突起。  
Serge粗重地喘息着放开了Tom。“这里就算了，回家再说。”  
说完Serge就转身走了。Tom揉了揉自己有些胀痛的下身，赶紧跟了上去。

回到住处在身后关上门，两人又迫不及待地做起了在后台被打断的事情。Tom主动扬起脖子吻上了Serge，两人的唇舌即时交缠在一处，带着酒气的吐息喷在对方脸上。他们维持着这样的姿势踉踉跄跄地穿过起居室，终于气喘吁吁地双双倒在卧室的双人床上。Serge四肢大张地平躺在床上，Tom则是赶紧爬起来从床头的柜子里拿出安全套和润滑剂递给Serge。Tom跪在Serge身边，解开Serge的牛仔裤，轻轻握住早已硬挺的阳具。他伸出大拇指抹去龟头哦偶前端渗出的无色液体，他感到Serge的身体一震。Tom咧嘴笑了，伏下身子在Serge脸上乱舔一气，又用脸颊去蹭Serge柔软的胡须。“Tom，别闹了，跟狗一样。”Serge嘴上这么说，手上却没有阻止Tom的动作，相反，他驾轻就熟地解开了Tom的皮带，把他的裤子褪到大腿。Tom等这一刻已经很久了，不用Serge再说什么，他就迅速地跨坐在了Serge股间。  
Serge轻哼一声，撕开安全套的包装戴好，又打开润滑液倒在手上，一根手指探入了Tom的体内。Tom发出一声满足的呻吟，身体前倾用力抵住Serge的手指，前后左右地扭起了屁股。“看来今天不用费什么劲了嘛，”Serge的声音里带着笑意。他又加了一根手指，然后又一根，Tom的呻吟声更大了。当Serge把三根手指一起抽出时，Tom知道是时候了。他今天让Serge等得够久的了。再加上，他自己也等不及了。他调整好位置，用手扶着Serge的棍子慢慢坐了下去。当他坐到底部时，两个人都露出了满足的笑容。然后Tom开始上下耸动起来。不久，Serge也随着他的节奏抽送起了臀部。Tom看了一眼Serge，确定他的确是在享受：他微微扬起了脸，闭着眼睛，嘴巴半张。有一瞬间Tom很想把手指伸进Serge口中，但是他又放弃了，因为想起他上一次这么做的时候，Serge无意识地咬了下去，他手上的牙印好久才下去。他收回手，以更快的频率起伏着。不久，Tom感到Serge的呼吸变乱了，身体也开始轻微地颤抖。他太了解Serge身体的反应了，他知道他快要到了。Serge突然伸出双手扶住Tom的腰，浑身颤抖地在他体内达到了猛烈的高潮，一次又一次地喷射出液体。与此同时，伴随着几下粗暴的套弄，Tom也达到了高潮，白浊的液体喷射在Serge的白色T恤上。  
两人保持了这个姿势一段时间，享受着高潮的余韵。过了一会Tom翻身下来，抽出几张纸巾帮Serge和自己简单地清洁了一下，爬到Serge旁边和他并排躺着。  
“Serge，我在想，下次我要不要在台上……”Tom转头看着Serge问道。  
“你想都别想。”没等他讲完Serge就出声打断，不过说完这句话，Serge自己噗哧笑出了声。  
Tom也笑了。他们傻笑了一阵子，渐渐安静了下来：两个人笑着笑着就这样睡着了。


End file.
